


【巧木】Insomnia

by Acetylcholine



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acetylcholine/pseuds/Acetylcholine
Summary: “做个好梦。”
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji, 巧木
Kudos: 1





	【巧木】Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> -第一人称搞点巧木。很短的清水，私设很多，其实比较无差。算是巧的存活if  
> -来ao3存个档。

If only I could dream again

I would dream of you

*  
失眠症自战争结束时初露端倪，在三十岁生日后则剧烈恶化。或许该称为衰老的迹象更合适。无非彻夜醒着罢了，我想。喝加冰可乐听平克·弗洛伊德（一首接一首）并等待天空浮现近似于新剪羊毛的灰白色。首班地铁轧过高架桥。我用热水和肥皂泡洗干净脸，出门拎回一袋功能各异的药片。“最近可否有烦心事？”药剂师以极具亲和力的标准服务式笑容发问。一概回答没有。晚上启太郎往公寓房间拨来电话，声音焦急：“我们都很担心你，巧。我有个远房亲戚在医院工作——”然后话筒被女孩儿抢了去，但她什么也没说。几乎能想象她的牙齿如何咬断半截指甲。电话沉默片刻兀自死去。

我还是睡不着，屈腿横躺在沙发上。多孔奶酪状的人造海绵和弹簧哼哼唧唧抗议。木场勇治照旧睡足八小时，并且上发条似的在清晨七点醒来。我很嫉妒他。一些阳光刺破百叶窗缝，他的嘴唇和手指尖都给染成橘红色。我从龙头直接喝自来水，喝罢口中尚有铁锈甜腥残余。而他无声地绕到背后抱住我，胳膊软绵绵轻飘飘没什么重量。金鱼影子从空气中浮起来，被我皱着眉踩碎了。

五分钟之后他会趿拉着塑料拖鞋走进盥洗室，推开门时栗色发梢滴着水垂下来又捋到耳侧，牙膏沫沾一点在脸上。闻起来是雪松木和薄荷味儿。我的旧睡衣给他尺寸太大了。袖口和裤腿都自动绾起来一截，露出手腕脚踝，他因而成了偷大人衣服的小朋友。但天气转凉的话就很麻烦。他准要哆嗦着打喷嚏，然后从橱柜里翻我的黑色厚呢外套穿。

我拧开煤气灶，动手磨两人份咖啡豆，然后等水凉下来；而在这期间他会开始喝自己的那杯。目光掺进一点雾气就涣散得不像样，令我想到眼珠覆盖一层湿漉漉薄膜的猫崽。我喜欢木场的脸，线条柔软暧昧，下颌骨近乎平滑的弧形，委实惹人怜爱。我们在桌前坐下吃烤面包片和色拉——我唯一的拿手菜——小番茄和莴苣相当新鲜爽口。一只鸟从敞开的窗子飞进来。他看见了很高兴，眼睛亮闪闪的；可它径直掠过他逃走了，转而对盘中残渣发起攻击。他就有点懊丧地笑，也不说话。

我注意到今天木场穿着我最喜欢的那件衬衫。事实上他只穿过一次。我们连走三个街区到河边，（流水色彩与煎茶竟别无二致）如今已记不住当时谈了些什么，却莫名其妙记得桥栏杆腐蚀程度和桥下苔藓蜷曲的形态。荒唐至极。那年木场勇治二十一岁而我十八岁，骑改装摩托却不得不借身份证买啤酒租碟片的年龄。欲望小小一块，镶在针织物和皮肤之间硌得生疼。“你还是把刘海放下来好看。”我说。“搽发胶扎领带的模样肯定老气横秋的。”他就抿起嘴：“可我穿西装说不准也很帅气哦，乾君。”也不知道自己一语成谶。然后黏黏糊糊交换亲吻，小孩儿一样。十二年间桥很可能已被拆除，他的领带和高档西装也罹遭火焰焚毁。什么事都要变样。

泡好第三杯浓缩咖啡时手腕被冷不防捉住了。“乾君，”木场换成一种不容置辩的真挚口吻，“你该吃掉那些药好好睡一觉，记得下午去看医生。别让真理小姐和启太郎先生担心。”我恍惚地想：他是漂亮孩子，是个好孩子，他身上蕴含所有我可望而不可即的东西：温柔、善解人意、近乎病态的敏锐。而我随时可以轻而易举地毁坏这一切。（“你已经毁掉了。”木场提醒我。）带铁腥味的水喝再多杯也吐不出血来。恰如生者与逝者之间存在天壤之别。我只能听他劝告，就着温吞的水把那些药冲进胃袋。一刻钟后它们将迅速生效。天边泛起死人骨头一样的白，“做个好梦。”他狡黠地冲我眨眨眼。

二十一岁的木场勇治的身影开始模糊失真，我知道他很快就会离开我。我希望他不会。


End file.
